The Riddler
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Rin and Len met at a party but when a series of murders happens will they solve the mystery? RinXLen. T for violence and character death. Please read!


Rin P.O.V.

"Welcome to the party." a butler said when I walked through the door.

"Riana, darling, why don't you go chat with some other people your age." my mother said practically shoving me away. My father walked over to get a glass of wine while my mother went to the snack table. Figures. I slowly sat on one of the sofas that nobody was sitting on. Mostly because the majority of people here are boys and teenage boys are irritating. I wish they'd use their brains if they even have them. Geez. I pulled out my phone and listened to my music while nobody was looking.

"Hey, you, yeah, you. BLONDEY!" a butler screamed. I could see that he was talking even though I couldn't hear him. I pulled out my ear buds.

"Yeah." I answered in a probably not so lady like way.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" he asked. I smirked. My chance to mess with poor butlers.

"I like a nice bud wiser every day. Actually every hour." I said with a smile. He froze. If you guys haven't figured it out yet I was fourteen.

"Uh..." the butler stood there with a stupefied expression. I laughed.

"I was messing with you. I'm good unless you got nachos." I said.

"No, sorry. But we do have snails." he said. I flinched.

"Grosse!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, they taste like chicken." he joked. I giggled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Len. You?" Len said taking a bow.

"Riana Margret Kagamine. But PLEASE call me Rin." I begged.

"Like the singer. You know, "Shine bright diamond" and those other songs." Len laughed.

"Yep. My parents named my after a slutty singer. How lovely." I joked. I really preferred Rin.

"Ok, Rin. You should go talk to those guys over there. They've been looking for a girlfriend." Len said.

"No not a chance. I would prefer to keep my sanity." I said.

"Feminist I'm guessing." Len said.

"No, just think men are idiots. You're the only one that I've spoken to all day that hasn't been a total retard." I explained. Len laughed a bit.

"Yeah, we can be stupid. But you learn quickly that broomsticks don't really make you fly." Len said. What?  
"What?" I asked confused.

"My buddy wanted to see what would happen if he jumped off the roof with a broomstick so I recorded it." Len giggled. I started to laugh a bit. "He's still alive but he broke his neck."

"Oh... Still funny." I laughed.

"You like the piano?" Len asked.

"Yeah but I can't play it." I admitted.

"I can. Mind if I play you a few songs. Nobody ever listens." Len asked.

"No go play some." I said.

"It's in a different room." Len said. I knew that. Idiot!

"Oh, sorry." I said, blushing a bit.

"No, problem. Come on." Len said leading me to a room with a big grand piano. He sat on the stool and began to play it. I stood beside him, listening.

"What piece is this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't read music. I just play what sounds good together or I memorize the sounds of the song and recreate it on the piano here." Len said. Awesome.

"Dude, that's awesome. You must be a prodigy." I said.

"Ha-ha. Dude? Geez, the famous Kagamine family's only daughter talks like a surfer." Len laughed. I shrugged.

"I do it mostly to irritate my parents and scare away suitors. My parents have tried to arrange many marriages for political and business reasons. I just scare them away by acting on my absolute worst behavior. Normally I also dress like a total bum." I explained.

"Wow. Your life must suck." Len said.

"Kinda. Sometimes I like it sometimes I want to just disappear. Kinda how I was feeling back there." I said.

"I know that feeling. I'm actually the owner of the house's son. He makes me work and I have no privileges that my brother and sister have." Len explained.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I decided I'm going to go to college and get a descant job so I'm not slave boy my whole life." Len said, lightly punching my arm. I giggled.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll be a doctor or a lawyer. A detective would be fun too." Len said.

"Wow. I have no idea on what I want. With my luck I'm probably going to have to marry some weirdo and pretend I'm happy." I said.

"Geez. I would get away from that crap. Just say no." Len told me.

"Easier said than done. I can't. I just have to keep up my reputation of being a lazy slob and nobody will want me." I said. Len giggled.

"I guess we both have similar situations. If you get in court later call me." Len said.

"Leaning towards being a lawyer?" I asked.

"Maybe. Doctors are always in demand. But I want to give lectures about government even though I hate it." Len said.

"Well I hope that you end up rich and famous one day." I said.

"Thanks." Len said smiling.

"Riana! Riana! Where are you? Get over here!" my father called. I started to walk away. Len followed me to see what was up. My father was standing with some random guy. "This is Kaito Shion. You know the president's son." my father started. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I faked a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet the monster that Gakupo told me about." Kaito said.

"Monster? I was on my best behavior." I said. Kaito jumped back.

"Throwing food, farting, and burping in someone's face is your BEST behavior?" Kaito asked.

"Yep! In fact..." I said. I forced myself to burp in his face. He was utterly disgusted and ran away. My father was enraged. My mother ran up to slap me.

"Riana Margret Kagamine! What has gotten into you!" she yelled.

"I'm done with this crap. I've hit my limit." I said beginning to walk away. My mother pulled me back.

"You realize that boy could've gotten this family so much wealth and power!" she yelled. I nodded then ran to the snack table and hid under it. Len walked around the table a few times trying to get my attention. I grabbed his foot, and whispered, "Stop pacing the table."

The party continued on through the night as I was given many dirty looks from other guests. Len continued to serve people when I woman's scream. I ran towards it to find a man was dead. A wine glass was on the floor. Len examined the man. "I think he was poisoned." Len said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Why else would this wine glass be broken on the floor and no stab or bullet marks on the body?" Len said.

"Maybe he had a heart attack." I suggested.

"No my father never had any heart problems." Len said.

"That's your... father?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe he drank himself to death." Len said. I was shocked. But he was abused by his parents so it wouldn't have had to be that much of a loss. The guest had a lot of blonde hair and was wearing a pair of cat ears and orange party dress. She was in the corner crying.

"I saw it happen. He had to have been poisoned. He took a drink and fell to the floor. I think you did it." she said pointing at Len.

"SeeU, I wouldn't kill father. You used to believe in me, what happened?" Len asked.

"You're not my brother. You're a monster. Leave me alone." SeeU demanded. Len pulled her off the floor.

"SeeU, I didn't do it. Please believe me. I wouldn't even think of doing something like that." Len assured his sister. SeeU nodded and went to another room to cry. I tapped Len's shoulder.

"You wanted to be a detective, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" Len asked.

"We have your first case right here." I said. Len grinned.

"Yep. Apparently." he said. I slowly walked towards the rest of the guest. Len was asking all sorts of questions, trying to find the culprit. SeeU was still in shock when a man walked to me. I don't remember anything but him holding a cloth over my face and everything going black.

"I woke up in a river. My foot was stuck in a old boat that sank. Around me was many of the party guest. Among them was my mother and Father. I tried to swim to the surface but couldn't I noticed then I was tied to a heavy rock and this was defiantly the end. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but I couldn't breathe and I couldn't get to the surface. I saw something or someone jump into the water when I lost consciousness again.

I woke up on a sofa. I started to cough up water and blood. Len was next to me, in his hands was a bucket. "If you need to puke I have bucket." he said. I laughed a bit.

"Well that's what everyone wants to hear after almost drowning." I said. Len giggled a bit but went back to being serious.

"This isn't in particular a laughing matter. Many lives were lost back there. You were holding on by a thread. You're a lucky girl to have survived." Len said. I froze.

"How many are..." I never finished my sentence.

"Your parents for starters, Kamui family, half a Hatsune, most of Shion, and a Gumo Megpoid." Len said.

"That's a lot of people." I said. A tealet was shivering on the couch across from the one I was on. She had blue eyes and was soaking wet. A towel was wrapped around her. SeeU was holding a little boy, wrapped up in a towel in her lap, next to the girl.

"Yes. My brother died. " the tealet said.

"I'm sorry." I said. I felt bad for her. And everyone else who lost a loved one.

"It's not your fault. I wonder who the murderer is and what he'll try next." she said.

"You're Miku Hatsune, right?" I asked. She nodded. I think my parents set me up with her brother.

"Len, have you gotten any information on the killer?" SeeU asked.

"Yes. Apparently a man with a black suit and light blue bow tie." Len said. SeeU thought.

"Doesn't really narrow things down." I said.

"It's better than nothing." Len said. I nodded, not going to disagree.

"Maybe he's after something." Miku suggested.

"Or someone." Len said.

"I'm going to go get some food from the kitchen." I said. I was defiantly hungry. I walked to the kitchen and noticed something on the floor. A knife soaked in blood. I picked it up and hid it in my dress. I grabbed a fruit tart but decided not to risk being poisoned. I walked back to the living room to see Len scribbling on a notepad.

"Rin, is there anyone you know that is after you?" Len asked.

"No, not that I know of." I answered.

"Well you seem suspicious to me." Len said. I shook my head.

"How could you say that when I'm obviously a victim?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's just what my gut tells me." Len said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just like everyone else." I said plainly then I walked away. I went up the stairs and into the room with the piano. I sat on the edge of a bed. I was tired and upset. I ended up just taking a nap.

When I woke up I wasn't in the piano room. I was somewhere much worse. I was in what looked like a meat locker. Inside was many people. None of them were from the party. I looked around. A spindly woman grabbed my wrists and pulled me farther into the room and into another. It was a relatively speaking, empty room. People were in it. A lot of people. On the walls were weapons hung everywhere. I sat down next to a child who was breathing rapidly through her nose. I was a bit confused and a bit scared. Where was I? "Hey, do you know where we are?" I asked the child. He shook his head and started spa zing out. I sat there trying to calm myself down. I took three deep breaths and relaxed myself. A man walked in, carrying a meat cleaver. I froze. He headed towards me. I was scared. I was next. He just grabbed my face and tilted it up. I made a face at him, angry with my situation.

Len P.O.V.

I ran around the house, trying to find Rin, but no trace of her was to be found. I was stressed. I should've had more faith in her. After all she was the nicest guest at the party. Willing to talk to a servant boy. I sighed. I just wanted her to live. I entered the piano room and saw something very sinister. On the piano was a paper with a list of people, written entirely in blood.

1. Host

2. Kamui family

3. Shion family

4. Hatsune Family

5. Gumo and Gumi Megpoid

6. Hostess

7. SeeU James

8. Oliver James

9. Kagamine family - Rin

10. That kid that thinks he's a detective

A few of the names had check marks next to them. I froze. It wasn't in order so I might be next. It said minus Rin. Someone was going after Rin. But why? Rin was rich but if someone was going for the riches they would've chosen Miku. She's by far the richest here. Maybe Rin had something the killer wanted. My head was spinning. The worst part was the phone lines were cut and nobody had cell phone service to call the cops. Rin was being chased most likely. But if the killer wanted Rin alive, why was she in the lake? Why did he want Rin? I was running in a circle trying to comprehend the situation. I ended up running through the house, screaming her name, looking high and low for her. She could be dead by now. Would he kill her? It was torcher trying to figure it out. Before I knew it had passed out.

"Len, are you ok?" I heard SeeU ask. I opened my eyes to see her and Oliver. They looked like they had been attacked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We found you on the floor in the hallway. Are you going to be ok? You shouldn't have went running like that." SeeU scolded me. I shook it off.

"I got new information. The killer has a list. Everybody but Rin is on that list. He wants Rin for some reason. I don't know why." I explained. SeeU looked bored.

"Len I have found the keys. We're going to the police and letting the professionals deal with this." SeeU said. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving. Rin is obviously in danger and so are we. He's under our nose, SeeU. I know it." I said.

"Len give up your little game of Sherlock. It's useless. You can't figure this out. You are just going to cause more deaths." SeeU said. I ran off at that. I was going to find Rin.

"Len, I'm coming with you!" Oliver's little voice exclaims. I turn around to a panting Oliver.

"I'm sorry, Olli but, this is too dangerous for you." I said walking away.

"I'm twelve not two! Len, let me come too." Oliver complained.

"Fine. Just be careful." I said. He smiled and walked beside me.

"Len, I think I stepped in some blood." Oliver said starring at his feet. I looked down to see there was blood on the floor. In fact it was a trail. I began to follow it with Oliver beside me. It led to the basement Many people were there. They were party guests and servants. Rin was among them, tied to a chair and blindfolded. She seemed calm about the situation. I ran in without a second thought.

"Rin, it's Len. I'm getting you out of here." I said.

"Len I folded a knife in my dress. Grab it." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the side." she said. I patted her side eventually finding the hidden knife. I cut the ropes and removed the blindfold.

"Who's the culprit?" I asked.

"Kaito Shion and..." her voice trailed off.

"Kaito and who?" I urged her.

"Oliver." she whispered. I snapped my head to see Oliver. In his small hand was a knife. I backed away.

"I knew you'd never figure it out, Len. After all I was always the goody goody around here. Don't you just love it! All the people here. We started out with so many, now the only ones left is Miku, Rin, Gumi, and you. Best part is only Rin will live through this, but the tail will never be told." Oliver said.

"You're wrong! SeeU is getting help right now!" I yelled.

"Not if she's dead." Oliver said. I froze. He killed our sister. "Why don't you take a guess on why Rinny here gets to live."

"I don't know, random reasons?" I guessed.

"Didn't think she was working for us. Not even for a second." Oliver said. I turned to Rin. Her eyes widened.

"You little twerp. Nobody believes your lies." I said.

"Oh really. So you think orange face here is innocent? Guess again. She's been working for us the whole time. She's also our property so she was obviously going to live. " Oliver said. Rin shook her head.

"I didn't do it, Len. Please don't listen to him. He's lying. Why would I kill my own family and other innocent people?" Rin begged.

"You were mad. Mad at them." I said.

"Len! Please don't fall into this trap! I did nothing!" Rin cried.

"I don't understand any of this." I said weakly. Rin inhaled and exhaled a few times.

"I'm was sold to Kaito. He owns me. My parents would do anything for power. They made an agreement with him that he'd give them unlimited power if he could have me. But I had nothing to do with the murders. I didn't even know that would happen." Rin explained through tears.

"Well, Len, you learned the truth. Now you die." Oliver smiled running towards me with a knife. Before he killed me and gunshot was heard. Kaito walked into the room. Oliver was on the floor struggling to live while Kaito came closer.

"Oliver, your times up." he said pointing the gun at his head. I shoved Kaito and he fell over.

"Don't mess with my brother! You hear me!" I yelled.

"After learning the truth you still care for your little brother. How stupid of you. He's just a toy." Kaito smiled. I punched him in the face many times. Rin was holding Oliver in her lap while Oliver was crying from being hurt.

"Len, the knife." Rin said barely above a murmur. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and stabbed Kaito. He was alive and I knew he'd live. He pulled out the knife and cut off my right arm and passed out. After five minutes police came rushing in and sent everyone to the hospital.

Rin P.O.V.

At the hospital I was treated for a miner concussion and a broken wrist. Len was treated for his lost arm and lost blood. Kaito lived but was given the death penalty for killing so many people. Oliver did live. I know Len was very relieved that Oliver survived. I went to live with my grandparents along with Gumi and Miku. After a while Len proposed and we got married. We let Oliver live with us and Len became a world famous detective. I became a spy and Len was also a spy. The two of us going on missions together was a interesting honey moon. Yep almost dying and recording people's conversations. We're an interesting couple. Rin and Len James. I just hope Nobody tries to kill Lacey.


End file.
